Vampire for Hire
by Charlene Heo
Summary: When Aidou finds out about the abnormal, he's transferred to Cross Academy, where vampires and humans live and study together in peace. But something's off... why is he being guarded? He didn't ask for a Vampire for Hire, not that he's complaining.


**Author's Note: **Okay, please excuse me if I fail to update at least once every week, because I'm super busy at school now. The finals are coming up.

* * *

**VAMPIRE FOR HIRE**

_By Raquelle-Alexander_

* * *

Aidou Hanabusa was walking home from a long, exhausting day of High School. He was put in ALL the best classes and was the most popular guy at school. He lived alone, in an expensive three level sky-home above the Hilton Hotel.

His family lived in France, and as there was already four elder brothers above him, he was allowed to do anything he wished to do. So, in order to escape the 'competition' with his elder brothers at home, he chose to come here, to America.

Life was lonely, and Aidou had no boyfriend. Oh yes, he was gay. Another reason why he chose to escape to America. When you belong to a perfect and noble family, being gay isn't actually part of the set.

He stopped at a 7-11 store and bought a tuna sandwich, as he had not taken lunch earlier on, trying to avoid his annoying fans. The scent of tuna attracted a cat. It was adorable, with golden coloured fur and brilliant green eyes. It meowed desperately, pawing at Aidou's ankles to get his attention.

Aidou stopped and looked down at the kitty. He smiled. He was such a sucker for animals, he wanted to slap himself.

"Hey there. Don't you have a home to go to?" He bent down on one knee and started stroking the kitten's sleek, clean fur. This cat must have been abandoned only recently... How cruel. The kitty purred as Aidou stroked it. He chuckled and slowly picked the kitten up, and offered it a part of his tuna sandwich.

The cat chewed on it gratefully and Aidou continued walking home while people around him cooed at both him and the kitty.

But while they were nearing the hotel, the kitty leaped off Aidou and ran into an alley. Aidou was startled, and ran after the kitty, not taking note of the fact that it was seven at night and the alley was one place you shouldn't be at that time...

Especially not Aidou.

"Neko-chan? Where are you?" Aidou called out into the darkness. A weak meow could be heard and somebody stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, with slightly messed up hair and he looked middle-aged.

"What could something so lovely be doing out here?" He said in an extremely eerie and cold voice that made Aidou feel uncomfortable. But he still wanted his kitty back. "Could you let go of my cat now?" Aidou tried to sound brave, but it was more of a squeal.

The older man chuckled darkly.

"Why of course... But still," He let the kitty onto the ground, and it ran out of sight between some garbage bins. "I never did say I'd let _you_ go, beautiful."

And with that, the man lunged at Aidou, knocking him to the wall- hard. Aidou cried out in pain while the older man licked Aidou's neck, tasting the blonde's smooth ivory skin. Aidou shuddered, and asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Who are you?"

The older man stopped, and looked into Aidou's eyes. His eyes were now red. His teeth were much longer and sharper than normal humans teeth. A sense of danger and a huge amount of power radiated from him.

This man was not human. He was-

"A vampire."

Aidou gasped as the man slowly inched towards his neck, the white, serpent-like fangs glistening in the moonlight. Aidou could hear the faint honking of cars and his own heartbeat in his ears. He knew everyone died one day... but he had never expected to die like this.

Bitten. By a vampire. Oh God, even if he managed to get out of this alive, nobody would believe him. Irony seemed to play a fool of him, as the kitten suddenly leapt onto the older man's back, clawing and biting furiously. The man roared with fury and flung the cat onto the floor.

It howled with pain, but slowly managed to get up. "Damned creature." The man spat. Aidou took this chance to grab the cat and run. He heard somebody looming closer to him, but kept running. He ran faster than he had in all his life.

Then, he felt a burning pain on his right shoulder. The vampire had sunk his long claws onto the blond, causing the crimson red liquid to come oozing out.

"Ah!" Aidou gasped in pain, but he had made it. He dashed out onto the pavement, and the street lamps and neon signs casted their artificial glow onto him. He was saved... but not for long. Shrieks and screams could be heard as people spotted the bleeding beauty.

"What happened to you, sir!" A middle-aged business woman said, while a man was on the phone for an ambulance. Aidou couldn't speak due to the blood pooling in his mouth. It slowly leaked out of his cavern and he fell to the ground, in dead faint.

The kitty meowed and started licking the blond's face, anxious and worried about its new master.

And over the small building and crowded pavement, Kuran Rido stood, proud and tall, smirking down at his soon-to-be victim. "That boy will be mine." And with that, he vanished into a cloud of black smoke, slowly fading away.

.

.

_beep_

_._

_._

_._

_beep_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

_._

_._

_._

The blonde's eyes snapped open.

He felt something soft over his lean frame. A fluffy blue blanket. How nice... he must be in a hospital. The Heart Beat sensor beeped quietly in the background, but not completely blocking the voices from outside the hospital room.

"I'm here to see Mr. Hanabusa! It's urgent! I have a pass- see?" A man's voice echoed from outside the white-walled room. A lady sighing could be heard. "Well... alright. But he just woke up, so I suggest you take it slowly." She said.

_She must be a nurse_, Aidou thought. _How did she know I woke up? Oh yeah, the sensor..._

Just then, the doors burst open, revealing a brown-haired man who had the air of a woman around him. He wore glasses and his shoulder long hair was tied up with a light green ribbon. Aidou raised his eyebrows and started to feel a little alarmed. He has the feeling this man would be very...

Well, shiny.

"Oh, Hanabusa-san!" He squealed when he saw the blond student staring at him. "Uh... Do I know you?" Aidou said while the man shook his left hand, as his right shoulder was bandaged up.

The man shook his head, hair swinging.

"Of course not, Hanabusa-san. But soon, you'll be transferring to Cross Academy!" He said joyfully, clapping his hands together and his eyes started to sparkle. Shiny? Spot on, Aidou.

* * *

**To be continued... **

* * *

Please review, because everytime you don't, dogs pee on the floor randomly. Save the floor, people!


End file.
